ABSTRACT This Program Project involves the active participation of researchers from 4 different Institutions each of them located in a distinct city and state (University of Texas Medical School at Houston, TX; Colorado State University in Fort Collins, CO; Creighton University in Omaha, NE; and Case Western Reserve University in Cleveland, OH). To successfully reach the aims of this Program Project it is essential to maintain an effective integration and communication of the different participants in this initiative. The main goal of the Administrative Core is to integrate Projects and Cores and take care of all administrative aspects needed for the smooth operation of the Program. The Administrative Core will provide centralized support for the following essential functions: (i) Manage the administrative and compliance activities; (ii) Control and supervise the overall budget, maintaining an updated record of all expenses and make budget projections; (iii) Coordinate and facilitate the communication among Projects and Cores and maintain shared server site and databases with access to Program members; (iv) Provide secretarial and administration support for delivering reports; (v) Provide administrative assistance related to animal use protocol creation, submission to the Animal Research Committee, and adherence to necessary standards of procedure; (vi) Coordinate the dissemination of findings within and outside of the Program; (vii) Establish and support the External Scientific Advisory Committee; (viii) Call and organize annual meetings of all participants of the Program Project and with the External Scientific Advisory Committee. In all these activities, the Administrative Core will function with integrity to serve all Projects and Cores within the Program.